


Echo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [46]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skrull(s), Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Ispirata alla canzone Echo di Jason Walker].Tony fa parte degli Avengers da tre anni. Si fida del Leader, anche se Capitan America cerca di convincerlo a diventare leader al suo posto.E se scoprisse che tutto quello che ha vissuto fin'ora è stata solo una menzogna?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo  
  


_Hello, hello. C'è qualcuno là fuori?_

  
  
  
  
Tony appoggiò la mano sul vetro gelido e vide il proprio riflesso. Dall'altra parte si vedevano le luci della città. Sentì dei passi alle proprie spalle, alzò il capo vedendo il riflesso di Steve sul vetro. Sogghignò, infilò le mani in tasca e voltò il capo.   
“Già di ritorno, Capitano?”. Steve annuì, sorrise.   
“Per poco. Sono passato solo a controllare la squadra, visto che tu non vuoi farlo”. Tony roteò gli occhi, si voltò.   
“Ne abbiamo già parlato. Io lavoro da solo”. Steve avanzò, scosse il capo.   
“Questo non è vero da anni, Tony”. Tony sbuffò, allargò le braccia e si allontanò dal vetro camminando per la stanza, raggiunse il tavolinetto e afferrò una bottiglia.   
“Senti, sono vivo e sobrio; quindi puoi anche chiudere il discorso e tornare alla tua missione”. Steve lo raggiunse, gli afferrò la bottiglia e la ondeggiò.   
“Non crederei che sei sobrio nemmeno se l'alcool test risultasse negativo” disse, con tono scherzoso. Tony sbuffò, incrociò le braccia e alzò la testa aggrottando la fronte.   
“Sei tu il leader. Sei tu quello di cui ci fidiamo. Io servo per i miei soldi, le mie armi e il fatto che sono il migliore; non per coordinare un gruppo”. Steve sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi, abbassò il capo stringendo le labbra.   
“Cambierai idea” sussurrò. Lasciò la bottiglia sul tavolo, si voltò e strinse le spalline dello scudo.   
“Ci vediamo tra due giorni” disse. Tony lo guardò uscire, sospirò e si lasciò cadere seduto sul divano affondando tra i cuscini.   
< Se pensa che tra due giorni avrò cambiato idea, si sbaglia di grosso > pensò. Stappò la bottiglia, sospirò e ne bevve metà rovesciando il capo all'indietro.   
< Non sarò mai il leader degli Avengers >.  
Udì dei fruscii, aggrottò le sopracciglia e posò la bottiglia. Si alzò, raggiunse la porta e vide la schiena di Natasha.   
“Ehi! Che succede?” chiese. Natasha si voltò, spostò una ciocca di boccoli rossi dietro l'orecchio e assottigliò lo sguardo.   
“Alcuni importanti dati presenti solo in cartaceo sono spariti” spiegò. Steve agganciò lo scudo al braccio, allargò le gambe e aggrottò la fronte.   
“Ci sono indizi? Tracce? Rilevamenti? La sorveglianza?” chiese. Natasha scrollò le spalle.   
“Clint è andato sul posto per cercare indizi insieme a due Mark per i rilevamenti bio-chimici e termici. Le telecamere e tutti gli altri mezzi di sorveglianza sono stati disattivati, non hanno registrato niente”. Tony incrociò le braccia, mugolò.   
“Qualcuno deve averli hackerati. Quante persone sanno che esistono anche archivi cartacei fondamentali?”. Steve sospirò, si massaggiò la radice del naso.   
“Non devi ragionare così. L'HYDRA è ovunque, chiunque potrebbe esserlo, è inutile chiedersi chi lo sapesse e chi no”. Natasha si portò una mano al fianco.   
“Però possiamo ricavare un elenco dei sospetti”. Tony scosse il capo, si passò la mano tra i capelli castano scuro.   
“No, ha ragione Cap. Se anche sapessimo chi aveva le informazioni, non possiamo essere sicuri che li conosciamo tutti, e inoltre se iniziamo una cosa del genere diffonderemo il panico. È meglio essere discreti”. Steve sorrise, annuì e si mise lo scudo sulle spalle.   
“Ora va meglio, Tony” approvò. Natasha sospirò, scosse il capo.   
“State ancora litigando su chi è il capo? Andate avanti da tre anni!” si lamentò. Tony indicò con il mento Steve, ghignò.   
“Andremo avanti finché il vecchietto non si arrenderà” disse. Steve rise, fece aprire l'ascensore.   
“Il simbolo dell'America non conosce resa!” esclamò. Entrò, si voltò e guardò Natasha socchiudendo le iridi azzurre.   
“Tenetemi informato” ordinò. Natasha annuì, l'ascensore si chiuse. Tony sbuffò, incrociò le braccia.   
< E alla fine, decide sempre lui > pensò. Sogghignò, scosse il capo e si strofinò il pizzetto.   
< Meglio così > si disse.


	2. Cap.1 Ritrovamento nei ghiacci

Cap.1 Ritrovamento nei ghiacci  
  


_perchè c'è tanto silenzio_  
sono solo, solo   
  


  
Tony fece oscillare il bicchiere, i cubetti di ghiaccio tintinnarono contro il vetro.   
“Allora, Jarvis, novità dalle intercettazioni delle chiamate di Nicky?” domandò.   
“Dodici chiamate alla signorina Hill, quindici all'agente Romanoff, due all'agente Barton, tredici al Capitano Rogers, quarantadue al suo numero personale e sedici criptate” elencò Jarvis. Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, allargò le gambe.   
“Criptate? Chi ha chiamato?”.   
“Il destinatario è sconosciuto, ma secondo le registrazioni vocali è il fratello minore del generale Fury”. Tony si alzò di scatto, si toccò i bracciali dell'armatura.   
“Fury ha un fratello?” chiese. “L'ultima traccia di lui è riconducibile ad una base al Polo Nord, signore”. Tony sogghignò.   
“Lascia dodici Mark a guardia della casa, tieni aperta la comunicazione con gli Avengers. Si va al polo, Jarvis”. “Non credo che il Capitano Rogers ne sarà entusiasta, signore”. Tony sbuffò, raggiunse la finestra.   
“Escludilo. Voglio proprio divertirmi” disse. Guardò il vetro, osservò il riflesso dell'armatura venire verso di lui e si voltò di scatto facendosela aderire addosso. Il vetro si abbassò e lui si gettò nel vuoto; spiccando il volo. Sorvolò l'oceano, virò fino a vedere sullo schermo una base contrassegnata dal simbolo SHIELD. Atterrò, si guardò intorno e vide due agenti camminare verso di lui.   
“Signor Stark! È successo qualcosa?” domandò quello sulla destra. Tony avanzò, alzò l'elmo dell'armatura, la neve cadde sul suo volto facendogli arrossare il naso e rizzare i peli del pizzetto.   
“A New York si muore dal caldo, ho pensato di prendere un po' di ghiaccio” scherzò. L'agente sulla sinistra gli indicò la base con la mano coperta dal guanto di lana, abbassò l'arma e sorrise da sotto il cappuccio ricoperto di neve.   
“Venga, le offriamo una cioccolata calda!”. Tony annuì, seguì i due agenti nella neve fino ad entrare nella base. Passò di fianco ad una fila di computer, infilò una pennetta e continuò ad avanzare fino ad un tavolo con altri cinque agenti seduti. Una si alzò, sorrise indicò la sedia.   
“Signor Stark, si accomodi!” disse, con tono cinguettante. Una seconda roteò gli occhi, bevve due sorsi da una tazza.  
“È inutile che fai la civetta, è fidanzato”. Tony rise, si sedette e rilassò le spalle socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Oh, davvero? Questa mi suona nuova!”. Un agente si tolse il cappello, scrollò le spalle e versò una tazza di cioccolata nel bicchiere davanti a Tony.   
“Allora posso provarci con la sua segretaria?”. Tony si accigliò aggrottando la fronte, grugnì e si alzò stringendo la tazza.   
“No. E per punizione, niente autografo” disse. Un secondo agente s'imbronciò, un terzo sbuffò.   
“Non è giusto!” esclamò un quarto. Tony ghignò, abbassò l'elmo e osservò i dati sul proprio schermo; spalancò gli occhi. Indurì lo sguardo, indietreggiò e dilatò le narici. “Nemmeno tenere un soggetto potenzialmente pericoloso sotto ghiaccio, sottoponendolo ad esperimenti illegali in almeno cinquantasette paesi”. Gli agenti si alzarono spalancando gli occhi, uno attivò gli allarmi che iniziarono a suonare. Tony spiccò il volo, si infilò nel corridoio sentendo degli spari ticchettargli sull'armatura; svoltò un angolo e sparò con i laser a degli agenti, l'allarme suonava facendogli fischiare le orecchie.   
“Jarvis, disabilita i sistemi di sicurezza di questo posto e informa Nicky che nelle sue basi SHIELD ci sono più infiltrati di quanto credeva” ordinò. Volteggiò tra una serie di agenti, si sentì afferrare per la gamba e spinse con i repulsori facendoli cadere contro i muri; le pareti esplosero e lui si spinse in avanti passando attraverso un buco.   
“Contatto gli Avengers, signore?”.   
“No, spegni solo quel fottuto coso!” urlò. Sfondò una porta di metallo con una spallata, rotolò in terra e si mise in ginocchio alzando il capo. Spalancò gli occhi vedendo un blocco di ghiaccio, Steve Rogers era steso immobile circondato da apparecchiature, il corpo nudo visibile sotto lo strato di ghiaccio.   
“Non è possibile” sussurrò Tony. Sentì una serie di tonfi e delle esplosioni alle sue spalle.   
“Signore, nemici con artiglieria pesante in avvicinamento” informò Jarvis. Tony si morse il labbro, si alzò e afferrò il blocco di ghiaccio.   
“Via da qui e fai esplodere tutto!” ordinò. I propulsori si attivarono facendolo schizzare fuori dalla base, una serie di esplosioni rimbombarono e il fumo salì fino ad avvolgere l'armatura in volo con stretto il blocco di ghiaccio.

 


	3. Cap.2 Steve si risveglia

Cap.2 Steve si risveglia  


_Non so davvero dove sia il mondo,  
ma mi manca in questo momento_

  
Steve mugolò, della musica rock gli rimbombava nelle orecchie facendogliele fischiare. Si strinse il capo gemendo e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Si sporse, la testa gli ciondolò nel vuoto e vomitò. Affondava in qualcosa di morbido e tutto il corpo gli doleva. Ansimò, boccheggiò e si stese a faccia in su.  
"Non mi avrete ... con questo frastuono ..." biascicò. Socchiuse un occhio, gli pizzicava e si strinse l'addome che gli doleva. Si rizzò a sedere sgranando gli occhi e ansimò.

"L'aereo, stava cadendo!" gridò. Si voltò, facendo cigolare il letto su cui era seduto. Un uomo dagli intensi occhi castani e un pizzetto a mosca sul mento lo fissava, tenendo incrociate due muscolose braccia dalla pelle scura.

"Chi sei?! Dove sono?!" gridò. L'uomo schioccò le dita facendo abbassare la musica, gli premette la mano sulla spalla facendolo stendere.  
“Sei in una struttura militare segreta, soldato. Inspira, espira, smetti di girare e avrai risposte”.  
Steve s'irrigidì, deglutì a vuoto e annuì.  
"Americana?" domandò. Guardò i muscoli tesi dell'altro, i suoi occhi assottigliati e le labbra strette.  
< Sospetta di me. Se è americano perché è tanto diffidente?>. Lo guardò aprire e chiudere una mano e corrugò la fronte. < Ed è dannatamente impaziente. Più che un militare sembra un damerino. Forse è un ufficiale > rifletté.  
Tony annuì, strinse le braccia incrociate spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.   
“Esatto. Credo che lei abbia passato un lungo periodo di inattività forzata” rispose, duro. Steve strinse i pugni, irrigidendo i muscoli delle spalle, sentiva sapore di acido in bocca.  
"La guerra?" domandò. Tony strofinò le labbra espirando.  
“Vinta. Da circa settant'anni” rispose, atono. Steve strinse gli occhi, il battito cardiaco gli divenne irregolare ed espirò.  
"Avevo ... un appuntamento" mugolò. Si morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Socchiuse un occhio, vide il rossore sulla punta delle orecchie di Tony e deglutì.  
"Ed il mio gruppo? La mia Peggy?" domandò. < Sembrerebbe imbarazzato > rifletté.  
Tony sciolse le braccia incrociate, le fece oscillare facendo qualche passo indietro.   
“Tutti morti” rispose duro. Socchiuse gli occhi aggrottando la fronte.   
< Resta calmo, Tony. Non menti bene, se non resti calmo > si disse.  
Steve fu colto da un capogiro e avvertì delle fitte al petto sovrastare quelle all'addome.  
"Vi chiedo un permesso, allora. Cosicchè io possa visitare le tombe, signore" biascicò.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio arricciando il labbro.   
< Deve avermi scambiato per un qualche suo superiore > si disse. Aggrottò le sopracciglia indurendo l'espressione, rizzò la schiena alzando il capo.   
“Solo dopo che avremo completato le dovute specifiche. Al momento lei è nostro ospite”. Steve si rialzò seduto, si strofinò le labbra rosa-quasi bianco con la mano e si mise in ginocchio.  
"Mi auguro facciate in fretta. Ho settant'anni di vita a cui rimediare" ribatté secco. Tony fece un passo indietro, socchiuse gli occhi.   
< Per quanto sembri umano, potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa > si ricordò. Si chinò in avanti abbassando il capo, assottigliò le labbra.   
“Torni in piedi. Ho bisogno che lei sia consapevole di quel che fa” disse. Steve scese dal letto mettendosi in piedi.

"Con il siero mi rimetto rapidamente" ribatté secco. Osservò l'altro indietreggiare, corrugare la fronte e le sue iridi fissarlo intensamente.  
< E' nervoso come se fosse un animale selvatico pronto a sbranarmi per essere stato scoperto nella propria tana> rifletté. Tony distolse lo sguardo, alzò le spalle sogghignando. < Naturalezza > si ricordò. Si avvicinò, si sedette sul letto e si sporse socchiudendo gli occhi.   
“Le devo rivelare informazioni classificate, Capitano. Purtroppo potrebbero causarle altri problemi, ma è il motivo per cui si trova qui chiuso” spiegò, con tono piatto. Steve si sedette accanto a lui e annuì.  
"Mi dica e mi dica anche chi è. Si è offeso quando le ho detto signore" ribatté secco. Tony si strinse un ginocchio.   
“Lei è rimasto congelato dal 1945 fino ad oggi. Siamo nel febbraio 2015, ci troviamo a New York. Lei è tenuto in custodia per questioni di sicurezza mondiale, le stesse che mi impediscono di rivelare troppe informazioni” disse. Assottigliò le labbra, lo guardò. < Meglio che tu sappia di me meno di quanto io so di te > pensò. Steve osservò l'irrigidirsi della sua schiena e si sporse, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Prima di tutto, non date fiato alla bocca se poi non mi dite niente. Vi ho sorpreso? Lasciatevi stupire ancora" ringhiò. Gli mostrò un pugno dilatando le narici.   
"Io sono un ragazzo di Brooklyn odio e ripeto odio i paroloni" sibilò.  
Tony ricambiò lo sguardo con aria dura.   
“Evidentemente nel pleistocene per essere soldati erano richiesti solo muscoli e arroganza. Al giorno d'oggi invece vogliamo anche rispetto e un QI di due cifre” rispose. Inarcò un sopracciglio, allargò le braccia e sogghignò.   
“ _Ma_ visto che sono buono, traduco. Ha dormito circa settant'anni, e questa è una delle poche che posso dirti insieme alla città in cui ci troviamo”.  
Steve digrignò i denti.  
"Lei è sempre così pomposo e arrogante?" sibilò. Tony aggrottò la fronte.   
“Solo quando mi minacciano” rispose, sarcastico. Poggiò le mani sul letto, tese le gambe e piegò il capo.   
“Lei ha autonomamente deciso che non sono un militare. È un motivo abbastanza valido per offendersi, non crede”. Steve si strinse un ginocchio fino a far scricchiolare l'osso.  
"Se sono prigioniero qui, voglio almeno che mi si dica chiaramente" sibilò. Tony roteò gli occhi.   
“ _Ma_ io l'ho detto. Circa mezz'ora fa. È lei che non presta attenzione, Capitano”. Lo derise. Incrociò le braccia, socchiuse gli occhi.   
< Cosa sei? E soprattutto, come lo scopro? > si chiese. Steve lo raggiunse all'addome con una gomitata, alzandosi di scatto. Tony gemette, si piegò in avanti e digrignò i denti. Alzò il capo, si rizzò in piedi e girò attorno al soldato.   
“Non te lo consiglio. Puoi non credermi, ma sono l'unica persona amichevole che troverai nel raggio di un continente”.  
"Ho servito questa patria con la mia vita. Il minimo che mi aspetto è che mi si dica almeno la verità!" gridò Steve. Calciò un armadio mandandolo in pezzi, si alzò un polvero e frammenti di legno si sparpagliarono tutt'intorno. Tony roteò gli occhi sbuffando sonoramente con le braccia incrociate, storse il labbro.   
< Prepotente. Crede di essere l'unico a volere il bene della nazione, Mr. So-fare-tutto-io > pensò. Si passò una mano tra i capelli chiudendo gli occhi, li riaprì e sospirò.   
“Non mi importa quel che ti aspetti, prima donna. M'importa la sicurezza del pianeta, quindi accontentati di non essere legato” ringhiò. Steve si avvicinò i polsi e glieli porse.  
"Fa pure! Però a quel punto non desisterò dal cercare di farti la pelle" ruggì. Tony gli afferrò i polsi, lo strinse e lo sbatté contro il materasso. Lo lasciò, indietreggiò e allargò le braccia.   
“Continua a sfuggirti la parte in cui TU sei la minaccia e io sto solo cercando di evitare una catastrofe mondiale, oh mia povera vittima!” urlò. Steve lo raggiunse con un pugno arrossandogli il viso e facendolo cadere a terra su un fianco.  
"Qui l'unica minaccia che vedo sei tu! Io sono Steven Rogers, imbecille di un burocrate!" gridò. Tony strinse i denti, si rialzò e sollevò il capo.   
“Burocrate? Bada come parli, soldato” intimò, con voce dura. Lo indicò con il capo, socchiuse gli occhi rizzando la schiena.   
“Io sono Anthony Stark, detentore del monopolio sulla milizia e la sicurezza mondiale, nonché super-eroe e tuo custode fin quando non avremo chiarito tutta questa faccenda. Quindi, ora, seduto!” ordinò. Si irrigidì, batté i denti tra loro e si tirò indietro.   
< Merda! Per colpa di Cap e delle sue mania da farmi dare il leader, la mia ossessione al comando sta nettamente aumentando > pensò.

 


	4. Cap.3 Sfiducia

Cap.3 Sfiducia  
  


_Sono al limite e sto urlando il mio nome, a pieni polmoni, come uno stupido._

Steve si sedette di scatto e chinò il capo, digrignando i denti.

"Ed io sono Capitan America!" tuonò.

Tony incrociò le braccia, sogghignò.

“E sei stato ben addestrato” disse, sarcastico.

Lo indicò con il capo, socchiuse gli occhi.

“Io sono Iron Man. E prima che tu lo chieda, è il mio nome da super-eroe, lavoro che svolgo da molto più tempo di te; ghiacciolo”.

Fece l'occhiolino.

“In quanto a competenze, vinco io”.

Steve conficcò le unghie nel palmo e digrignò i denti, rialzandosi nuovamente.

“Tu non vali neanche la metà di persone che ho conosciuto! Scommetto che lo fai solo per il tuo ego!” ululò.

Tony roteò gli occhi.

“Sarei tentato di citarti Il Re leone, ma temo tu non sia abbastanza colto per cogliere il riferimento” disse.

La porta automatica si aprì con un fruscio, Clint sporse il capo.

“Signor Stark ...”.

Sgranò gli occhi, si mise sulle punte e guardò i due.

“Cosa?”.

Steve indietreggiò, strinse i pugni e si mise in posizione di combattimento con le gambe piegate e aperte.

“Allora è una base di super-eroi quella che mi tiene prigioniero?” domandò.

Clint si tolse lentamente la faretra dalle spalle, indietreggiò fino alla finestra.

“Perché ci sono due Steve Rogers in casa?”.

Tony si sbatté la mano sulla fronte e sbuffò.

“Proprio quello che volevo evitare, Barton”.

Steve impallidì e deglutì a vuoto.

“Un clone o un sosia?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

Sentì le gambe tremargli e s'irrigidì. Tony incrociò le braccia.

“Non la seconda e poco probabilmente la prima. Le vostre similitudini attualmente sono del 99,8%” informò.

Clint aggrottò la fronte.

“Dobbiamo avvisare gli altri”.

Tony scosse il capo.

“Meno gente lo sa, meno panico si scatenerà, più probabilmente il falso si tradirà”.

Clint guardò Steve socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

“Non mi guardi così. Non so che idea abbia lei degli avversari, ma si vede che lei è addestrato e in uno scontro non potrei farle granché. Soprattutto contando che suppongo non siate in due e che lei non sia abituato a muoversi da solo. Non mi mette a fuoco da vicino, senza offesa” ribatté Steve.

Indietreggiò ancora, rimanendo in posizione difensiva, fino a raggiungere la parete.

“Con il suo siero, dubito di reggere il confronto” disse Clint.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi, incrociò le braccia e sogghignò.

“Ma allora non sai solo sparare insulti sperando di trovare quello giusto”.

“Che cosa mi distingue dall'altro?” domandò secco Steve.

Corrugò la fronte e ansimò, avvertiva delle fitte alle tempie e la vista si oscurò.

< Nessuno mi conosce, nessuno può testimoniare per me ... forse potrei rispondere a delle domande private? > si domandò.

“E lei non si sottovaluti solo perché riceve delle buche in amore” brontolò.

< Sperando che quello che ha sul collo nascosto sia un succhiotto e non una puntura di vespa > pensò.

Tony spostò il peso da un piede all'altro facendo qualche passo lateralmente, mosse il capo a destra e sinistra tenendo lo sguardo duro.

“Al momento solo il livello di educazione”.

Clint si poggiò con la schiena al davanzale della finestra stringendo la presa sull'arco.

“E la delicatezza nel psicanalizzare i fatti altrui”.

Steve rimase rigido, contro il muro, ma abbassò le braccia.

“Non mi piace essere preso in giro e voglio sapere contro cosa combatto” ribatté asciutto.

Tony indicò Clint con il capo, assottigliò le labbra.

“E a me non piace mettere a rischio gli altri contro una potenziale invasione di cloni perfetti”.

Clint poggiò le mani sul davanzale della finestra, sollevando i piedi da terra.

“Ci deve essere qualcosa che solo uno dei due sa” suggerì.

Tony arricciò il naso, strofinò le labbra tra loro e incrociò le braccia. Clint dondolò avanti e indietro tenendosi al davanzale.

“Se hanno gli stessi ricordi la vedo particolarmente dura” disse.

Tony gli indicò la porta con il capo.

“Esci. Comportati normalmente. Niente allarmismi” ordinò.

Clint storse il labbro, sbuffò e uscì. Tony si avvicinò, si chinò in avanti e indurì lo sguardo.

“Come avresti voluto il tuo scudo?” chiese.

Steve strofinò il piede per terra. Si grattò il sopraccigliò ed espirò.

“Non lo volevo. Il discorso uscì tra me e Howard” spiegò.

Aprì la mano sudata e se la guardò.

“Io volevo difendere, più che attaccare e gli raccontai che spesso mi nascondevo dietro i coperchi delle spazzature dell'epoca. Lui fece per questo lo scudo tondo, ma si rese conto che non aveva il suo solito stile letale e perciò cercò di darmene altri”.

Proseguì e gli occhi gli si arrossarono. Tony grugnì, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sentì delle fitte al petto; che divennero una sensazione di gelo. Si sporse guardando Steve negli occhi.

“Ti devo le mie più sentite scuse ... Capitano” disse, freddamente.

Gli porse la mano, le dita tremavano leggermente.

< Mi ha preso in giro per tre anni. Per tre anni! È stato mio amico, il mio capitano, avevo superato lo stupido odio infantile per Captain America per essere alleati ... tutto una bugia > pensò.

Il viso di Steve si illuminò e sorrise, le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.

“Mi credi?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

Tony inspirò, espirò e annuì.

“Risposta naturale, spontanea, sicura. Si tratta di mio padre, so di cosa stiamo parlando. Quella era la risposta giusta. Qualsiasi altra sarà quella sbagliata” disse, scuro.

Chiuse gli occhi, deglutì.

< Ora dovrò affrontare quel traditore > pensò.

 


	5. Cap.4 Dall'altro Steve

Cap.4 Dall'altro Steve

  
_A volte quando chiudo gli occhi  
faccio finta di stare bene_

Tony fissò il leader chino sul tavolo, intento a fissare una mappa olografica. Strinse le labbra, si avvicinò e sospirò.  
< È quello chiuso a tre piani da qui il vero. Lui è un falso. È un falso > si ripeté. Il leader si voltò, sorrise.  
“Tony. Barton mi ha detto che forse non saresti tornato”. Indurì lo sguardo, si alzò e chinò il capo.  
“Ero preoccupato per te. Andare in missione da solo è rischioso, hai una squadra alle spalle su cui contare”. Tony strinse i pugni, conficcandoli nella pelle.  
“Ah si?” domandò sarcastico. Sfregò le labbra tra loro, deglutì e il leader gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Stai bene, Tony?”. Tony lo guardò negli occhi, sentì delle fitte.  
< E come potrei, bastardo figlio di puttana? Mi hai preso per il culo tre anni, e non posso nemmeno dirtelo per non scatenare un casino interno alla tua stupida squadra! > pensò. Annuì, sogghignò.  
“Un po' ammaccato. Mi avresti fatto comodo, tu e il tuo scudo in vibranio”. Steve ridacchiò, si sedette di nuovo e piegò la schiena in avanti. “Avresti potuto aspettarmi, o chiamarmi”. Tony roteò gli occhi, si sedette a sua volta e sorrise.  
“E saresti venuto a salvarmi in groppa al tuo aeroplano bianco?” chiese, divertito. Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo, spostò alcuni puntini sulla mappa olografica e mugolò.  
“Sarei venuto anche a piedi, volendo”. Tony accavallò le gambe, poggiò la schiena sulla scrivania.  
“Ehi, Cap. Come avresti voluto lo scudo?”. Steve alzò il capo, lo voltò e aggrottò la fronte.  
“Vibranio e adamantio. Gli artigli del capitano James Logan, il mio vecchio capitano, erano di quel materiale. Era fantastico”. Tony sentì delle fitte, si alzò.  
“Vedrò se posso accontentarti” sancì. Si voltò e si allontanò, inspirò ed espirò.  
< Devo allontanarmi, prima di tornare a credergli > pensò.


	6. Cap.5 Differenze oltre l'apparenza

Cap.5 Differenze oltre l'apparenza  


_Ma non è mai abbastanza_  
Perché il mio eco, eco  
è l'unica voce che ritorna

  
Tony fissò la porta, vi poggiò la mano e aprì una schermata. Il Capitano era chino su una tavola da disegno, Tony ingigantì la schermata osservando la mano del Capitano tracciare le linee della schiena. Tony strinse il pugno.  
< Sta disegnando me > pensò.  
Sentì gli occhi pizzicare, ridusse la schermata guardando una serie di schizzi che lo ritraevano sparsi sul letto. Indietreggiò, corse nel corridoio e si chiuse nell'ascensore.  
< Non credergli. Non credergli. Non credergli > pensò.  
Uscì dall'ascensore, raggiunse un'altra stanza.  
< Devo vedere quello vero. Accettare che lo è > si disse.  
Bussò alla porta.  
Il rumore fece rabbrividire Steve che spalancò gli occhi di colpo ed osservò la porta chiusa. Strinse le ginocchia fino a far sbiancare le nocche.  
"Non sapevo che si bussasse alle porte dei prigionieri" rispose gelido alzando la voce, in modo che l'altro lo sentisse.  
Tony accennò un sorriso, aprì la porta ed entrò; aveva gli occhi arrossati e cerchiati da occhiaie, la fronte tesa e la punta delle dita tremava arricciandosi.  
“Volevo essere educato”.  
Steve era seduto sul letto, teneva le ginocchia piegate e le gambe incrociate sotto di sé.  
< Doveva mancare per poco, evidentemente è rimasto chiuso in se stesso fino ad adesso. Forse per non ammettere nemmeno con se stesso che non se la sta passando bene > rifletté. Si deterse le labbra rosate con la lingua.  
"Suppongo tu voglia essere meno aggressivo con me. Perciò anche io ti chiedo scusa per averti aggredito" rispose con tono gelido. Unì le mani e ticchettò con la punta dei polpastrelli.  
Tony afferrò una sedia e la mise davanti a Steve, si sedette e intrecciò le mani guardando in basso.  
< Vorrei evitare di sembrare uno sull'orlo della disperazione > si disse.  
Alzò il capo, annuì lentamente.  
“Ho parlato con ...”.  
Espirò.  
“Lui. Il racconto reggeva, nessuno scivolone degno di nota. Solo dettagli. Minuscoli, insignificanti, stupidi dettagli“.  
Lo guardò, le iridi erano liquide e arrossate.  
“Mi dispiace. Non volevo credere che una persona con cui ho combattuto e per cui sarei morto fosse ...”.  
Inspirò.  
“Comunque, chi sostituisce un simbolo come te non ha intenzioni amichevoli, ma vuole conquistare la fiducia della razza. Il che vuol dire che c'è un problema”.  
Steve teneva la schiena ritta e fissava Stark in viso. Osservò la pelle abbronzata e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo pizzetto, socchiuse gli occhi.  
< E' abituato a sembrare sicuro di sé. Farlo nuovamente sentire alle strette finirebbe per farci esplodere tutti e due di nuovo > rifletté.  
"Vogliono la Terra intera e senza minacce oltre a loro. Un ambiente funzionale, ma non asettico, altrimenti avrebbero preferito postazioni militari. Spiegami bene cosa significa essere supereroe ... Ironman". Lo invogliò arrochendo la voce all'ultima parola.  
Tony strinse gli occhi chiudendo i pugni di scatto, deglutì pesantemente.  
< Un ambiente funzionale ma non asettico. Un mondo freddo ma senza minacce. Dio, sembra il mio incubo migliore >.  
Aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, scrollò le spalle sogghignando.  
“Sei stato il primo supereroe della nostra storia, dovresti saperlo” disse.  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli, ridacchiò.  
“Io sono un vendicatore. Ho fatto delle cose, e devo riscattarmi per questo. Voglio difendere il pianeta, o vendicarlo. Essere supereroe vuol dire essere te”.  
Si indicò.  
“Essere Iron Man vuol dire che se non c'è un'altra scelta, se ne trovano altre due, e che se c'è un filo spinato, si taglia per salvare tutti”.  
Steve inarcò un sopracciglio e lo grattò. Allungò le gambe facendo cigolare il letto ed espirò rumorosamente.  
< Non credo convenga mettermi a discutere sulla possibilità che non ci sia altra scelta che stendersi sul filo spinato perché non si può tagliare > rifletté.  
Incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso ed assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Ormai è appurato che è come se mi conoscessi, è quasi inquietante il fatto che anticipi molti miei pensieri o modi di dire" si lamentò. Alzò il capo ed osservò il soffitto.  
"La caratteristica di un super-eroe è di poter girare più indisturbato. Perciò deve essere andato in qualche posto senza scorta dove tiene dei segreti". Concluse.  
Tony sospirò, accennando un sorriso.  
”È perché lui ti somiglia. Mi avrebbe detto che bisogna stendersi sul filo spinato, e che non sempre c'è un'altra scelta”.  
Ridacchiò, grugnì sonoramente e scosse il capo con forza.  
“Però lui è legato alle autorità. Vi ha perso un po' fiducia, però di solito non usa il suo essere super-eroe”.  
Si grattò il pizzetto, deglutì, sospirò e lo guardò.  
“Forse dovrò chiedere a Tasha. È la spia del gruppo, lei potrebbe scoprirlo. Ma dovrei parlare alla squadra del problema, e non mi crederebbero“.  
Steve sciolse le braccia, chiuse gli occhi e si portò la mano alla fronte, ascoltando il proprio battito cardiaco. Riaprì gli occhi e guardò Tony, si concentrò sul suo corpo proteso, sul tic all'indice e lo guardò in viso.  
"Sta a me convincerli di ciò che sono. Se non vorranno crederti, crederanno ad entrambi, insieme. Sono pronto a mettere in gioco la mia anima e tutta la verità che mi riguarda". Si sporse in avanti avvicinando il viso a quello di Stark, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Non permetterò a questo mondo di finire".  
Tony strinse i pugni tendendosi, ansimò sbiancando e gli occhi divennero più scuri.  
< Non così vicino. Non. Così. Vicino >.  
Tremò, tese i muscoli fino sentirli dolere e strinse i denti fino a farsi male.  
“Non è solo la tua anima, quella in gioco”.  
Steve osservò un rivolo di sudore scendere sul viso dell'interlocutore. Mise le mani sul letto e si spinse all'indietro, allontanandosi fino ad appoggiare la schiena ritta sulla spalliera del letto.  
"Allora decidi tu quanto ti fidi della tua squadra" sussurrò.  
Tony si poggiò allo schienale della sedia, si passò la mano sul viso.  
“Non ho molte scelte. Ha agito indisturbato per anni” sussurrò.  
Inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente, abbassò la mano e lo guardò.  
“È fastidioso. Mi conosci quanto lui, e mi hai visto meno. Non capisco se è perché sei empatico, o sono io incapace di comportarmi normalmente”.  
Steve inspirò ripetutamente, sentiva odore di disinfettante che gli pungeva le narici.  
"Potrei vantarmi e dire che gioco meglio quando il tabellone segna più punti agli avversari, attendendo la palla buona da colpire". Iniziò. Sentiva le gambe formicolare e il battito cardiaco era irregolare.  
"Però ti ho promesso la verità. Semplicemente mi hanno rubato la vita e vogliono usarmi per fare del male... a te. E se devo qualcosa a tuo padre, questo è aiutare anche suo figlio, oltre che il mondo. Ti chiedo ancora scusa per averti attaccato".  
La sua voce era calda e aveva un inflessione rauca sulle c.  
Tony strinse i pugni e si alzò di scatto, lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia tirandolo verso di sé.  
“Non osare trattarmi con pietà, Rogers” ringhiò.  
Lo scosse, stringendolo con forza, lo fissò dritto negli occhi.  
“Non voglio la tua compassione, e smetti immediatamente di parlarmi come fossi un cucciolo ferito. Io, con quello, ci andavo a letto. No, mi correggo, io e lui stavamo insieme, Rogers. Quindi non azzardarti a trattarmi in questo modo accondiscendente, o giuro su Dio che ti prendo a pugni su quel sorriso perfetto”  
Steve lo fissò a sua volta negli occhi e sorrise. Appoggiò la mano su quella dell'altro e fece leva, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa.  
"Non provo pietà per te. E se veramente ci stai insieme e, non ho capito il vostro rapporto, ti voglio ricordare che la tua fiducia non dura a lungo".  
< Mi sta provocando, vuole qualcuno su cui sfogarsi. Howard, ti deve odiare parecchio >.  
Tony lo guardò, accentuò la presa premendolo contro il muro, aveva il volto arrossato e teso.  
“Ho ucciso cose più grosse e pericolose di te, Rogers” sibilò.  
Lo lasciò, sospirò e lo fissò intensamente.  
“Devo fidarmi di te. Devo. Ma è accanto a lui che ho combattuto. Lui mi ha protetto, guidato. Ci ho litigato, mangiato insieme, gli ho raccontato tutto di me. Gli ho parlato di mio padre e della mia follia, di quanto lo odiassi e di quanto mi servisse. Ci sono andato a letto, Rogers. Ripetutamente, e fidandomi ciecamente”.  
Gli afferrò il volto, lo avvicinò a sé.  
“E l'ho fatto credendo fossi tu. Quindi cerca di afferrare la differenza. Di te devo fidarmi per esigenza e logica. Lui mi ha conquistato, giorno dopo giorno, e ancora adesso è nella sua stupida stanza che mi disegna”.  
Steve sentì la presa sul suo viso farsi più forte, sentiva le dita premere su mento e zigomi.  
"Sai, dalla tua reazione, penso di aver trovato una differenza tra me e l'altro" sibilò.  
Regolò il respiro, sentiva il suo volto accaldato e la mano umida di sudore di Tony.  
"Non potrei proprio prendere il suo posto sotto le lenzuola" ringhiò.  
< Non voglio la mente Tony, per quella non ho bisogno di essere sincero. Se dobbiamo combattere insieme, voglio che tu ti fidi per altro > pensò.  
Tony lo lasciò di scatto, lo guardò, batté le palpebre e scoppiò a ridere. Si piegò in avanti, rise più forte scuotendo il capo.  
“Ok. Ok. Hai vinto tu”.  
Tossì, rise ancora e si rizzò.  
“Senti, odio essere trattato con condiscendenza. Ho appena scoperto che il mio ragazzo è un alieno che voleva conquistare il mondo, e che io probabilmente eseguendo i suoi ordini lo stavo aiutando. E hai citato mio padre, che è il modo più rapido per farmi uccidere qualcuno”.  
Si sedette sul letto di Steve, sorrise appena.  
“Faremo come vuoi tu. Io non riesco ad agire oggettivamente, e dobbiamo per forza scoprire cosa c'è sotto”.  
Steve tirò indietro le ginocchia, le premette contro il petto e strinse le gambe.  
"Cosa ti fa pensare sia alieno? In ogni caso, quella sua caratteristica dominatrice deve nascondere qualcosa".  
Rogers deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e sentì le orecchie bruciare.  
< Ho letto troppi fantascientifici, mi vengono strane supposizioni > rifletté.  
Tony incrociò le gambe sul materasso.  
“Perché gli inumani non hanno così tanto controllo da poter mantenere per anni di fila senza mai sbagliare le sembianze di una persona, inoltre ha copiato tutto, perfino i ricordi. È più logico sia alieno” disse.  
Si grattò il pizzetto arricciando le labbra.  
“Pensi che sia importante che è dominante?”.  
Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle, alzandole e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Ha i miei ricordi, gli sarebbe convenuta l'altra scelta. Inoltre Barton sembra uno che non ama chi cerca di controllarlo totalmente e sembrava avesse avuto quel genere di difficoltà".  
Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò ed espirò dalle narici.  
Tony annuì guardando il soffitto.  
“Siamo tutte persone che erano abituate a fare da sole. Una spia russa, un principe generale alieno, un mostro in fuga, un soldato ribelle, un capitalista geniale. Abbiamo accettato lui come leader perché sapeva come far collimare i nostri pessimi caratteri. Forse il trucco è quello. Il trucco è instillare fiducia”.  
Steve appoggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia e chiuse gli occhi.  
"La domanda è: vogliono dominare la razza umana o il dominio serve ad altro?" si chiese tra sé e sé.  
Tony poggiò la spalla contro quella dell'altro, ticchettò.  
“Sinceramente? Non importa. Sono qui, hanno sostituito delle persone, forse uccidendole o forse rapendole. Quindi vanno eliminati. Se il dominio gli serve per aprire un fast food o perché sono i Grandi Signori Del Male, non è affar nostro”.  
"Vedremo" rispose Steve.


	7. Cap.6 Prima di un addio

Cap.6 Prima di un addio

 _La mia ombra,_  
_ombra,_  
_è l'unica amica che ho._

  
Il Capitano Rogers aprì la porta del laboratorio ed entrò, chiudendosela alle spalle.  
"Tony, stai lavorando a quello scudo che avevi detto che mi avresti fatto?" chiese. Incrociò le braccia al petto e sorrise.  
Tony si voltò di scatto, sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca, la richiuse e si alzò girando intorno alla sedia.  
"Ehi. Da quando si entra senza avvisare?".  
Raggiunse delle schermate, le chiuse di botto e dimenò le mani in aria.  
< Dio, sembro una fidanzata beccata dal ragazzo con l'amante > pensò.  
Afferrò una tazza di caffè, vi tamburellò con le dita.  
< Quello vero è in camera sua, chiuso, sigillato. Ok? Ok > si disse.  
Il Capitano si staccò dalla parete e gli camminò intorno, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Non dirmi che nemmeno tutte le tue ricchezze non ti fanno trovare l'adamantio?" chiese.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi girando intorno alle apparecchiature.  
"Posso comprare tutto l'adamantio del mondo, non è quello il problema" disse.  
Lo guardò negli occhi, avvampò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Il problema è tu che entri mentre sono in fase creativa".  
Steve gli appoggiò una mano sul fianco e si piegò, baciandogli il collo.  
"Fase creativa? Questa è una novità" sussurrò.  
Tony rilassò le spalle e socchiuse gli occhi sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi.  
< Non ce la faccio > si disse.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, piegò il collo e intravide la schermata con lo scudo olografico volteggiare. Si morse il labbro, mise le mani sulle spalle di Steve e lo allontanò.  
"Fondere vibranio e adamantio non è facile, sono opposti".  
Steve indietreggiò, il petto muscoloso gli si alzava e abbassava. Strofinò le mani tra loro ed annuì.  
"D'accordo, sei occupato con la fusione di altri opposti" disse. Socchiuse un occhio e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Però, non è che Clint ha di nuovo fatto quasi esplodere il tuo laboratorio per cucinare con armi super-tecnologiche i suoi pop-corn, vero?" domandò.  
Tony ondeggiò sul posto, batté il piede a terra, si allontanò e tornò di nuovo da lui. Grugnì, lo afferrò per la maglia e lo tirò a sé. Lo baciò con foga, il ciuffo di capelli biondi di Steve gli batté contro gli occhi sgranati. Lo spinse contro il muro, aderì addosso a lui e lo guardò.  
"Ti piace scoparmi?" chiese.  
Il Capitano sgranò gli occhi e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, sgranando a sua volta gli occhi.  
"Tony" disse indurendo il tono. Strinse la presa e corrugò la fronte.  
"Sì, ti desidero, ma non mi sembrava tu avessi niente in contrario" ringhiò.  
Tony gli strattonò la maglietta, gliela tolse con uno strattone più forte, la gettò in terra e gli strinse con forza i fianchi.  
"Ti piace aprirmi le gambe? Ti piace sapere di avermi in pugno?" chiese, ringhiando.  
Gli premette le unghie nella pelle chiara, si sfregò contro di lui con foga con la mascella contratta.  
"Ti eccitava l'idea che io fossi il leader, così potevi dire di scoparti il capo degli Avengers, oltre che l'uomo più potente d'America?".  
Steve digrignò i denti e si voltò di scatto, sentendo il corpo dell'altro contro il suo. Sentì il suo membro pulsare e i pantaloni stringergli alla vita ed avvampò.  
"E' il tuo modo di farmi pagare il volerti come leader? Siamo arrivati a questo?!" sbraitò.  
Tony gli portò una mano al cavallo dei pantaloni, gli strinse l'erezione con forza.  
"Quindi tu puoi aprirmi le gambe, ma io non posso s**parti?" chiese.  
Gli morse con forza un orecchio, lo leccò e soffiò.  
"Vuoi che sia la tua putt**a, Capitano?".  
Rogers gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spintonò, facendolo volare all'indietro.  
"Non puoi dare a me la colpa del tuo sentirti una pu**ana!" sbraitò. Il suo viso divenne vermiglio e i suoi occhi febbricitanti. Tirò un calcio a un tavolo ribaltando, facendo finire una serie di oggetti metallici per terra con dei tonfi. Ansimò rumorosamente e si portò una mano al viso.  
"Prima lo eri per il governo, ora per me. La prossima volta a chi dirai che ti sta rendendo tale?!" ruggì.  
Tony si mise seduto, ansimò e sputò sangue insieme ad un dente. Lo guardò, aveva gli occhi rossi e liquidi.  
"Sono contento tu l'abbia detto. Così, almeno, so che mi ci consideri".  
Si slacciò i pantaloni, li calò e aprì le gambe.  
"Avanti, vieni a scoparmi. Cosa te ne frega? Mi hai già fottuto il cervello, tanto".  
L'altro si portò le mani ai capelli, ansimò ed iniziò ad avanzare avanti ed indietro per la stanza. Tirò un calcio a un contenitore di metallo e strinse gli occhi. Si voltò verso Tony e deglutì, guardandogli le cosce delle gambe aperte, la pelle abbronzata. Lo raggiunse e deglutì a vuoto, rabbrividendo. "Si può sapere che ca**o ti sta prendendo?". Lo spintonò a terra e lo guardò negli occhi. "Ti sei ricordato un giorno che se ti fai scop**e non va bene?" sibilò.  
Tony gli strinse le spalle, lo spinse verso di sé e aderì a lui.  
"Ti amo" ringhiò.  
Lo guardò negli occhi, si strusciò con foga.  
"Ti amo, brutto str**zo pezzo di me**a" ringhiò ancora.  
Gli graffiò la schiena, le lacrime gli rigarono le guance.  
"Ti amo e non me ne frega niente se mi scopi, ormai".  
Rogers gli si mise di sopra, gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia ed iniziò a baciarlo con foga.   
"Ti amo anch'io" sussurrò roco.  



	8. Cap.7 The hard truth

Cap.7 The hard truth 

_"Ascolta, ascolta. Mi accontento di un sussurro se è tutto quello che hai da darmi. Ma non lo è. Non lo è?"._

Steve intrecciò le dita tra loro, cercò di raddrizzare la schiena e deglutì a vuoto. Inspirò ed espirò, voltandosi verso Tony. "Perciò ora Clint farà venire qui il resto della vostra squadra. Ho capito bene?" domandò.  
Tony annuì, si buttò sul letto sentendo delle fitte alla schiena e al fondoschiena.  
"Vuoi che te lo ripeta ancora?" chiese, brusco.  
Steve indietreggiò rabbrividendo, vide gli occhi arrossati dell'altro e si concentrò sul legno della porta. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e sfregò le mani sulle braccia.  
\- Per quello che dà a vedere, è un miracolo che non abbia ucciso qualcuno. Ha voglia di piangere e questo aumenta la sua furia omicida repressa - si disse.  
La porta si aprì ed entrò Clint.  
"Barton" lo salutò.  
Clint si portò due dita alla fronte, le staccò di scatto e guardò Tony.  
"I ragazzi chiedono dov'è Steve, Stark".  
Tony rise roco, divaricò le gambe stendendosi più in basso e fissò Clint sogghignando.  
"A fanculo, Barton. Falli entrare".  
Clint storse il labbro, uscì nuovamente e si sentì un vociare sommesso.  
Steve lo guardò di sottecchi e si mordicchiò il labbro. - Forse dovrei ... fare cosa? Si sta grattando il collo come se si volesse staccare la pelle. Sembra appena uscito da una violenza- si morse l'interno della guancia. Rabbrividì sentendo il vociare farsi più alto. - Gli passerei la mia giacca, ma che scusa potrei inventarmi? -.  
Tony si strofinò ripetutamente la mano contro il fianco fino ad arrossarlo, masticò l'aria deglutendo saliva, sfregava i denti tra loro tenendo le gambe larghe; i pantaloni erano leggermente scesi. Clint socchiuse la porta, sporse il capo.  
"Proprio _proprio_ sicuro di volerli vedere? Non sembrano entusiasti, il clone ‘sta mattina li ha strigliati tutti per ore".  
Steve giocherellò con il proprio ciuffo ed assottigliò gli occhi. "Stark ed io pensiamo possa essere l'inizio di un'invasione" disse, cercando d'indurire il tono.  
< E Tony è provato. Impazzirà, quello è il suo ragazzo e si sente violato e tradito. E' meglio chiudere alla svelta la faccenda, così può andare avanti >.  
Tony si alzò di scatto, spalancò la porta e tirò dentro Clint; lo spinse e l'arciere cadde sul letto sgranando gli occhi. Natasha si voltò, tirò fuori la pistola. Tony le prese il polso, lo girò dietro la schiena della donna e la trasse a sé, le puntò un cacciavite sotto il mento.  
"Ora voi mi ascolterete, perché giuro su Dio che potrei uccidervi tutti senza neanche sentirmi in colpa".  
Clint guardò Steve con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta.  
"E' stato lei?".  
Thor strinse il manico del martello e lo puntò verso Tony.  
"Datti una calmata, uomo di metallo" sibilò con il suo vocione roco. Steve si avvicinò a Clint e gli porse una mano.  
"Per favore, rimaniamo tutti calmi. Stark, così mi metti in una situazione difficile" cercò di dire con tono pacato. Banner si nascose dietro la gamba di Thor, aprendo e chiudendo le mani.  
"Tony, ti supplico, lo sai che non voglio guai" balbettò.  
Tony ansimò, lasciò Natasha e indietreggiò.  
"Lui è Steven Rogers. Quello che conoscete, quello che mi scopavo e che amavo, è un alieno".  
Natasha si voltò di scatto, scosse la testa e guardò Clint. Clint le si avvicinò, le sfiorò la spalla.  
"Tutto bene, Nat. Non è del tutto impazzito, dice la verità" la rassicurò.  
Tony tornò nella stanza, si gettò seduto in terra con le gambe aperte e le ginocchia piegate.  
"Non ve l'ho detto perché non volevo. Non volevo credere di aver combattuto con un alieno che probabilmente vuole conquistarci tutti, conquistare la nostra fiducia e il nostro rispetto. Ma non posso aspettare di scendere a patti con me stesso. Dobbiamo agire".  
Thor abbatté il martello su una parete, aprendovi un solco e facendo aprire delle crepe sul soffitto.  
"Un traditore?!" tuonò. Banner si portò le mani alla testa, i suoi occhi brillarono di verde.  
"Cer-cerchiamo di calmarci. Magari se glielo chiediamo, ci sa spiegare" farfugliò.  
Steve si morse il labbro a sangue e raggiunse Tony, inginocchiandoglisi accanto.  
Clint agitò le mani davanti al gruppo coprendo la porta della stanza con il proprio corpo.  
"Sta calmo, Thor. Gliela faremo pagare, ma dobbiamo essere certi che non ce ne siano altri" provò, con tono mite.  
Natasha raggiunse Bruce e lo abbracciò, lanciò uno sguardo oltre la porta. Tony si stringeva le ginocchia sfregandovi le unghie, alzò il capo arrossato e sudato verso Steve.  
"Che vuoi? Sto bene. Alla grande. Potrei sconfiggere un esercito. Di nuovo" disse.  
Steve gli prese una mano, gliela chiuse a pugno e se la appoggiò sulla guancia.  
"Tirami un pugno se ti serve, ma ho bisogno di te per questa cosa". Indicò il resto del gruppo con la mano aperta. "Loro hanno bisogno di te, siete una squadra" sussurrò. Thor digrignò i denti e corrugò la fronte.  
"Prima mio fratello, ora il capitano, la mia fiducia è sprecata ovunque vado" borbottò.  
Tony guardò Steve, aprì la mano e gliela poggiò sulla guancia.  
"Non siamo negli anni quaranta. Non mi basterà per guarire" sussurrò.  
Si alzò, inspirò, espirò.  
" _Ma_ posso fingerlo" mormorò.  
Avanzò, si lisciò la maglietta e guardò Thor.  
"La tua fiducia è stata tradita. La nostra. Quella di tutto il pianeta" disse.  
Li guardò, indurì lo sguardo.  
"Sapete quanto gli ero vicino. Non l'ho mai nascosto. Lo amavo. Lo amo".  
Vide Natasha sobbalzare, deglutendo. Sogghignò infilando le mani in tasca.  
"Quindi vi chiederò uno sforzo. Vi chiederò di fidarvi dell'ultima persona di cui vorreste. Vi chiedo di fidarvi di me".  
Agitò le mani camminando davanti a loro.  
"Sono il vostro uomo migliore. Prendo sempre il maggior rischio, e le maggiori responsabilità. Pago i danni e costruisco le attrezzature, e tutti quanti chiamate me quando la situazione scotta. Sapete chi sono. Potete farlo? Potete fidarvi?".  
Thor si mise il martello alla cintola e gli diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il mantello rosso. "Ripagherò l'onta con il sangue. Ti seguirò per questo, uomo di metallo" ringhiò. Digrignò i denti e i capelli biondi gli finirono davanti al viso.  
Steve si rialzò in piedi e si voltò verso Clint.  
Clint strinse le labbra, sospirò.  
"Thor voleva dire che la seguiremo perché, in fondo, l'abbiamo sempre fatto" disse.  
Natasha prese la pistola, la mise nella cintura della tuta di pelle nera.  
"Lo faremo perché dobbiamo finire il lavoro" disse, dura.  
Si voltò e si allontanò nel corridoio.  
Bruca deglutì e scosse il capo.   
"Ce-certo che ci fidiamo" farfugliò.  
Regolò il battito cardiaco e seguì la rossa.  
Tony guardò i due allontanarsi, osservò Steve vicino a Clint e guardò la schiena di Thor. Si voltò, tornò nella stanza e si gettò sul letto.  
< Vorrei solo ... >.  
Sospirò, chiuse gli occhi.  
< ... Steve >.  
Steve si tolse la giacca e gliela lasciò addosso, chinò il capo ed espirò rumorosamente.  
"Vuoi che vada con Clint?" chiese.  
Tony si tirò la giacca sulle spalle, lo guardò e scosse il capo.  
"Resta" sussurrò.  
Steve si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e guardò Barton chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
"Non volevo andasse così" ammise.


	9. Cap.8 Litigi

Cap.8 Litigi

_"Potresti venire e salvarmi e provare a cacciare la follia fuori dalla mia testa"._

Steve accarezzò la coperta del letto ed alzò la testa, osservando il soffitto.  
"Uno stronzo può capitare anche se non è alieno" sussurrò.  
Tony alzò il capo, guardò il mento di Steve.  
"Sai cosa sto provando adesso, vero?" sussurrò, con tono roco.  
Steve si passò la mano sul mento e con l'altra ticchettò sul letto.  
"Credo che tenerti accanto uno che assomiglia a lui non aiuti. Però, qualche idea me la sono fatta" ammise con voce roca.  
Si guardò la punta delle scarpe e sospirò.  
Tony singhiozzò, si mise seduto avvolgendosi con la giacca di Steve e strinse le labbra.  
"Sto diventando pazzo" disse.  
Steve gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso.  
"Non penso davvero che questa sia solo una buca in amore, per lei. Anche io so cosa vuol dire sentirsi traditi, eppure cercare ancora l'altro, l'essere presi da lui" ammise, arrossendo.  
Tony strinse un pugno, fece il gesto di colpire il volto di Steve e fermò il colpo ad un palmo dal naso del soldato. Ansimò, la mano tremò e la abbassò.  
"Una 'buca in amore'?" sibilò.  
Lo guardò con occhi gonfi e arrossati.  
"Potendo, tornerei a quando ho deciso di cercarti e mi ucciderei, piuttosto che farlo. Potendo, ti ammazzerei qui e ora e farei finta che non sia mai successo nulla. Potendo, andrei in camera sua, aprirei le gambe e lo supplicherei di scoparmi ancora, ancora, ancora e ancora fino a svenire".  
Gli gettò addosso la giacca, si alzò in piedi e scosse il capo.  
"Sto impazzendo e tu parli di 'buche in amore'?".  
Steve tirò indietro le gambe e le appoggiò sul letto, stringendo la propria giacca al petto.  
"Mi scusavo per quello che ho detto la prima volta". Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.  
"Toglierò la parafrasi, forse così il concetto sarà chiaro" disse, indurendo il tono. Alzò il capo e strinse la mascella.  
"Parlo del fatto che il mio ragazzo, quando si ricordava, tra una sgualdrina e l'altra, si divertiva a fottermi. Così è più chiaro?" sussurrò.  
Tony lo guardò, gli occhi arrossati.  
< Sono dannatamente gelidi  > pensò Steve.  
"E quindi? Oh, poverino. Stavi con uno che ti tradiva e non hai avuto le palle di sfancularlo" chiese Tony.  
Si portò la mano al petto.  
"Mi spezza il cuore, sul serio. Pensa che io invece sono la sgualdrina di turno. E sai cosa? Ne vado fottutamente fiero. Sono la puttana che si sbatte quando ha voglia, e quindi?" disse, il volto arrossato e contratto.  
Si mosse in tondo, oscillava ondeggiando, sfregando i denti.  
"Non mi interessa. Mi sono fatto fottere e l'ho mandato a quel paese. E quindi? Quindi?" chiese.  
Si voltò, guardò Steve negli occhi.  
"Non hai la minima idea di cosa sia la follia. Il tuo ragazzo ti ha tradito, non hai avuto il coraggio di lasciarlo, ti sei lasciato usare e poi non contento ti sei lasciato pure morire, o speravi così".  
Allargò le braccia.  
"Io? Io troverò le prove che l'uomo che amo vuole distruggere il pianeta che amo e gli pianterò una pallottola in fronte. E poi non lo piangerò, metterò a posto il pianeta e continuerò a combattere. Quindi?!".  
Steve si rialzò in piedi, si allontanò dal letto e gli diede le spalle.  
"Quindi niente. L'importante è che tu faccia ciò che devi, Mr. Stark" disse gelido. Raggiunse la finestra e guardò fuori, oltre il vetro.  
Tony abbassò il capo e ansimò stringendo i pugni.  
"Senti, sai cosa?" chiese.  
Alzò la testa, allargò le braccia.  
"Mi dispiace per il tuo ragazzo. Io l'avrei lasciato al primo tradimento, ma ognuno ha il suo" disse.  
Respirava in maniera affannosa, barcollò.  
" _E_ vuoi saperla un'altra cosa? Mi dispiace tu non sia riuscito a morire eroicamente. C'ho provato, due volte. Fa schifo fallire".  
Cadde in ginocchio, le braccia gli tremavano e vedeva appannato.  
"E sai cosa? Sono stato felice, mentre ero la sua puttana. Dannatamente felice".  
Provò ad alzarsi, cadde nuovamente e sputò.  
"Mi ha fratturato delle ossa, fatto sputare sangue, ferito. Ed io mi sono comportato come la classica moglie vittima di violenze domestiche, con tanto di 'Non lo fa a posta' incorporato".  
Fece nuovamente leva in terra, le braccia gli cedettero e sbatté con il capo in terra. Digrignò i denti, sospirò chiudendo gli occhi e rotolò stendendosi sul pavimento a faccia in su.  
" _Ma_ l'ho perso. Avrei lasciato che mi facesse qualsiasi cosa, capisci? Ma non posso lasciare invada il pianeta. Devo fare il mio dovere. Sennò, come posso non impazzire?".  
Steve lo guardò steso a terra, fissava con gli occhi vitrei sopra di sé. Lo sentì digrignare i denti e strinse un pugno, conficcando le unghie nella pelle.  
"A tuo padre non importava fare la cosa giusta, ma l'avrebbe fatto per vendetta" sussurrò.  
Tony incrociò le braccia sopra il petto, tenne gli occhi chiusi.  
"Sarebbe bello avere qualcosa da vendicare. Ma non ho niente. Non mi ha lasciato neanche quello".  
Steve s'infilò nuovamente la propria giacca e mise le mani in tasca, sospirando.  
"Tanto per cominciare, non mi sembrava che la tua lingua fosse venuta meno. Cosa c'è, puoi insultare un solo Capitan America alla volta?" lo sfidò.  
Tony aprì un occhio, accennò un sorriso.  
"Sono depresso… E sobrio. E non riesco a capire se sono stato violentato o se ho voluto succedesse. Oh, e me la sto prendendo con il biondo sbagliato".  
Steve scrollò le spalle ed abbassò il capo, guardandolo nell'occhio aperto.  
"Quello che cercavo di dirti è, che alle volte, pensi di volerlo, ma è violenza lo stesso" sussurrò.  
Tony allungò una mano verso di lui, scosse il capo e la ritirò di scatto nascondendola sotto di sé.  
"Dovresti dire per prima cosa quello che cerchi di dire, e poi tutto il resto" sussurrò.  
Steve si sedette sul pavimento davanti alla sua testa, continuando a guardarlo in volto.  
"Non tutti si vantano delle proprie prestazioni sessuali, sai?" domandò.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, aprì entrambi gli occhi e allungò nuovamente le mani. Si morse il labbro, le poggiò a terra e grugnì.  
"Sono diretto. Forse troppo. Le mie emozioni funzionano così. O non sento niente, o sento tutto cento volte. Credo, non ho ancora ben capito".  
Inspirò, espirò e guardò gli occhi azzurri di Steve.  
"Ehi. Ho una cosa da chiederti, Capitano".  
Steve osservò alcune venature dorate nelle iridi castano scure dell'altro uomo.  
"Dimmi".  
Tony allungò la mano, tese le dita.  
< In fondo, posso solo farmi più male di così > si disse. Inspirò.  
"Puoi provare a cacciare via questa cosa dalla mia testa?".  
Steve gli prese la mano nella propria e se la strinse al petto.  
"Ci proverò, se tu me lo permetterai" rispose addolcendo il tono.


	10. Cap.9 So chi sono?

Cap.9 So chi sono?

_Sono al limite e sto urlando il mio nome a squarciagola, come uno stupido_

  


Il Capitano Rogers si allontanò dal palazzo di Giustizia, stringendosi nel cappotto che indossava. Il satellite di Stark lo stava puntando.

"Continuo a seguirlo, signore?" chiese Jarvis.

Tony si passò la mano sul volto corrucciando la fronte con gli occhi arrossati.

_"Saresti un leader migliore di me, Tony" soffiò Steve._

_Tony voltò il capo, sentendo le labbra dell'altro alla base della propria schiena._

_"Ah?" chiese._

_Steve gli poggiò un bacio sul solco dei glutei, sorrise._

_"Ti seguono, no?"._

_Tony roteò gli occhi sbuffando, affondò il capo nel cuscino._

_"Sei tu il nostro Capitano"._

Deglutì, espirò e annuì appena.

"Il nostro amico ha un segreto, dobbiamo scoprire quale".

Il Capitano superò un paio di barboni e si diresse in vicoli man mano sempre più stretti, fino ad arrivare a uno deserto. Il lampione dell'ultimo vicolo era semi-spento, il luogo era illuminato dalle luci dei palazzi.

Aprì una porta metallica ed entrò, scendendo lungo delle scalinate sporche.

"Sembra sia entrato in un tunnel" comunicò Jarvis.

Tony annuì, fece scorrere lo sguardo su una serie di schermate e alcune si chiusero, altre si aprirono e dei sensori rossi lampeggiarono.

"Ok. Seguiamolo J" ordinò.

"Gli sono proprio dietro, sir".

La porta metallica si richiuse con un tonfo e il boato risuonò nel seminterrato, il Capitano avanzò. L'ambiente era umido, si sentivano le tubature gocciolare. Avanzò tra una serie di uova alte quanto lui, trasudanti una melma radioattiva e luminosa. Superò una parete su cui erano appesi dei mantelli rossi. In più punti il pavimento era sporco di sangue e delle mosche gli ronzavano intorno. Al centro del seminterrato c'era un trono su cui era seduta una bambina umanoide dalla pelle verde, rigata e le orecchie a punta.

Le sue iridi arancioni brillavano nell'oscurità e i suoi capelli erano agghindati con uno chignon tenuto fermo da delle stecche di legno.

Tony si bloccò sentendo il fiato mancare, guardò fisso lo schermo osservando la bambina guardare intensamente il Capitano.

"Devo intervenire, sir?" chiese Jarvis.

Tony scosse il capo, deglutì percependo il sudore freddo e il battito accelerato.

"Non ancora. Vediamo chi è la piccola signora delle uova".

Il Capitano strinse un pugno spasmodicamente, mentre si approssimava a lei. La melma verde e l'acqua che gocciolava dai tubi si mischiavano ristagnando in pozzanghere coprendo alcune delle macchie di sangue.

La bambina gli porse la manina, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Che nuove riporti?" chiese, con tono duro.

Tony strinse i pugni fino a farsi male, sentendo la testa pesante e il battito rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

< Se lo sapevo, cosa mi ferisce così? > si chiese.

Alcune uova pulsavano, altre tremavano, immensi feti si dimenavano dentro di essi.

Piccoli simbolo e ringhi si alzavano da uno dei più luminosi e ricoperti di melma, si vedeva una membrana che lo avvolgeva oltre il guscio.

Il Capitano si mise in ginocchio, prese il palmo della bambina e lo baciò. Piegò il capo, emise un breve sospiro.

"Ho la piena fiducia degli eroi del pianeta, mia signore. Possiamo sostituire un altro membro senza che sia sospetto".

Tony sobbalzò, deglutì e strinse gli occhi. La regina bambina annuì.

"Non serve sostituire Tony Stark, in quanto già dei nostri. Forse è tempo di sostituire la Romanoff. In quanto agente ha accesso a dati che potebbero esserci utili".

Il capitano alzò il capo aggrottando la fronte.

"Stark è uno dei nostri, mia signora?".

Tony trattenne il fiato, iniziando a tremare convulsamente. Scosse il capo chiudendo gli occhi.

< Non crederle. Dio, non crederle > pensò.

La bambina annuì, poggiandosi la mano sulle gambe.

"Naturalmente, uno dei nostri inconsapevoli. Sennò per quale motivo credi sia diventato così potente? Lo è per aiutarci".

Il Capitano sorrise, con aria più rilassata.

Tony indietreggiò, cadde in terra e gli schermi tremarono. Vide la Regina ondeggiare la piccola mano.

"Torna da loro, e inventa una missione per te e la donna. La prenderemo e avremo fatto un passo avanti".

Tony deglutì vedendo Steve annuire, si mise in piedi e ansimò indietreggiando ancora.

"J? Dobbiamo subito dirlo al Capitano e trovare qualcosa da fare".

"Subito verso casa, sir".

 


	11. Cap.10 Skrull o non skrull?

Cap.10 Skrull o non skrull?

 

_Alle volte quando chiudo gli occhi faccio finta di star bene ma non è mai abbastanza._

  
  
Steven guardò Tony intento a finire di sistemare la sua armatura nella stanza dove era rinchiuso.

"Perciò la prossima vittima sarà Natasha?

Certo che... sembra strano ci sia una specie di regina. Pensi siano legati tra loro a livello genetico, come delle strane piante?" domandò.

< Mi chiedo se sia passato prima dai suoi amici, per avvertirli che l'attacco alieno si avvicina > pensò.

Indietreggiò fino al letto e serrò un pugno, sedendosi.

"Lo voglio sapere, perché ho tutta l'intenzione di combattere anche io con voi". Aggiunse.

< Non avrei dovuto parlare troppo l'altra volta. Ho cercato di aiutarlo e mi ha risputato tutto in faccia. Ora siamo pari. Io l'ho aggredito la prima volta e lui mi ha pestato la seconda >.

Tony teneva gli occhi arrossati fissi sul suo lavoro, assemblando componenti tra loro.

"No. Forse. Quel che è certo è che riescono a copiare un altro essere vivente in maniera esatta, ricordi compresi".

Allungò un braccio, iniziando a istallare componenti sottopelle.

< Il mio Capitano. Il mio amante, il mio eroe. Era sollievo quello sul suo volto, quando gli hanno detto che ero dei loro? Tiene davvero a me? > pensò.

Scosse il capo, le spalle arcuate in avanti.

"C'è una cosa che devi sapere, Capitano" disse, atono.

Steve annuì, sfuggendo al suo sguardo.

"Ti ascolto" rispose.

"Per prima cosa, delle scuse", iniziò Tony, mentre armeggiava con i nano-componenti, "ti ho aggredito e insultato e umiliato. Ti ho usato come punch-ball. Non avrei dovuto".

Le mani gli tremavano, il piccolo cacciavite gli sfuggì e si graffiò, sanguinando. Sibilò di dolore.

Rogers si alzò di scatto e, piegatosi in avanti, gli tamponò la ferita con un fazzoletto.

"Mi sta bene se non cerchi di uccidermi per far tornare tutto come prima".

Tony rise appena, roco.

"No. No, non lo farei".

Sollevò il capo al soffitto, lasciando che Steve tamponasse il sangue, immobile, lo sguardo spento.

"Potrei essere uno di loro, qualsiasi cosa siano. E anche se non lo fossi, sono un uomo innamorato. Quello che voglio da te, quello che ti sto chiedendo, è di fermarmi. Non importa come, fermami e basta".

Steve lo guardò con aria confusa.

"Tu non sei uno di loro.

Ne ho la certezza".

< Forse gli sto chiedendo di affrontare una prova troppo grande >.

Tony gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso da sotto le ciglia.

"E come fai ad esserne tanto sicuro?".

Steve gli posò un braccio sulla spalla.

"Sono abbastanza empatico da riconoscere delle emozioni umane quando me le trovo davanti".

Tony gli poggiò la mano sul braccio.

"Le emozioni non ci rendono umani. Credimi, anche ... lui ne prova. Molte, e molto spesso".

Steve piegò di lato il capo: " Mi stai chiedendo un favore che riguarda lui?".

Tony afferrò un telecomando e glielo mise in mano.

"Ho provato a chiudere gli occhi e fingere andasse bene, ma non è abbastanza" disse.

Guardò Steve.

"Se io dovessi essere uno dei loro, o peggio unirmi a loro, premilo. Mi aiuterà a tornare a casa".

Steve sentì la mano tremare e lo mise in tasca.

"Ti ho promesso che avresti potuto contare su di me, lo farò" giurò.

Tony sogghignò, si mise in piedi di scatto scaraventando all'indietro la sedia.

"Tranquillo, soldatino: non voglio farmi esplodere. È una ricalibrazione neuronale".

Afferrò una tazza di caffè, bevendo la d'un fiato.

< Non so neanche io se sto mentendo. Cosa potrebbe farmi quell'arma che ho costruito? Rendermi di nuovo un Avengers, o ridurmi il cervello a gelatina? > si chiese.

Steve ritornò al letto e vi si accomodò con fare stanco. Si udirono dei passi pesanti.

"Signore, il Signor Rogers sta arrivando". Risuonò la voce dell'A.I..

Tony annuì, prese un respiro profondo e si passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Allora ... Combattimento contro l'alieno cattivo?" chiese.

Steve si mise in posizione di combattimento, dicendo: "Mi serve un'arma".

Tony fece un sorriso storto, raggiunse il tavolo di lavoro e prese lo scudo di Captain America.

"Gliel'ho requisito con la scusa che mi servisse per degli esperimenti. Credo spetti all'originale".

Steven lo prese con le dita tremanti.

Se lo rigirò tra le dita con aria riverenziale.  



	12. Cap.11 I motivi di Skrull Steve

Cap.11 I motivi di Skrull Steve

 

 

_Perché il mio eco, eco, è l’unica voce che torna indietro._

_La mia ombra, ombra, è l’unica amica che ho._

 

La porta si aprì con un tonfo.

"Che cosa?". La voce tonante di Skrull Steven risuonò nella stanza.

Tony prese un respiro profondo, l'armatura nero e oro gli aderì al corpo.

< A lutto per il funerale del mio amato > pensò.

Sogghignò, caricando le armi.

"Show time".

Skull Steve strinse un pugno e guardò in viso Tony.

"Da quanto?" disse perentorio.

Steve indietreggiò.

< Se lancio lo scudo, lo intercetterà >.

Tony sorrise.

"Meno di quanto dovrei, se ti aiuta".

Dalla finestra entrò Natasha, che si mise di fianco a Tony.

"Non posso credere sia vero, ma ho controllato tutti i tuoi movimenti. Stark ha ragione. Chiunque tu sia, non sei dei nostri" disse, gelida.

Skrull Steve cercò di raggiungere Steve con un calcio e colpì Natasha con una spallata.

"Tony. Io sono sempre stato dalla tua parte!".

Rogers aveva schivato parandosi con un pugno.

Natasha svicolò di lato, tenendosi la spalla con una mano. Con un rapido movimento, afferrò dei dischetti elettrificati dai tavoli da lavoro e li lanciò contro Skrull Steve.

"Sei tu che hai tradito noi!".

Skrull Steve afferrò l'armadio e lo utilizzò come scudo, digrignando i denti.

"Voi non avete idea cosa vuol dire svegliarsi un giorno con l'impossibilità di mantenere la libertà per cui hai combattuto!

Voglio solo che 'almeno' Tony mi resti accanto!" sbraitò a pieni polmoni.

Una freccia colpì l'armadio, frammenti di legno volarono tutt'attorno. Tony afferrò Natasha, trascinandola dietro un tavolo. Natasha lo guardò.

"Non ascoltarlo. Vuole usarti" sussurrò.

Tony annuì secco, si alzò e fece per sparare, le gambe gli tremarono e tornò acquattato.

< Sono rimasto da solo? Anche in mezzo agli Avengers, mi sento come se la mia ombra fosse la mia unica amica > pensò.

Il martello di Thor mandò in pezzi l'armadio.

Skrull Steve fu costretto a indietreggiare dell'onda d'urto.

"Sapevo che a dirvelo avrei parlato a vuoto!" gridò.

< Non sta cercando di negare facendo cadere il dubbio su di me.

Potrebbe dispiacermi per lui, so cosa vuol dire rimanere solo col proprio eco, ma ha tentato di rubarmi la vita".

Tony vide il martello di Thor dirigersi spedito verso le spalle di Skrull Steve, volò in quella direzione e lo protesse dall'impatto. Sgranò gli occhi, stupido del proprio gesto.

< L'ho difeso... > pensò.

Si voltò, guardandosi intorno.

Thor richiamò indietro il martello.

"Lady di ghiaccio, io non sarei riuscito a ferire mio fratello.

Dovete far ragionare l'Uomo di Metallo" tuonò.

< Se usassi subito il telecomando, gli darei la certezza di non essere umano.

Però ho dato la mia parola a Stark > pensò.

Natasha strinse le labbra, fece qualche cauto passo avanti.

"Stark. Non è uno di noi. È un eco, un ricordo del passato. Non ti ha mai amato" disse.

Deglutì.

< Sono crudele a dire questo, ma meglio che mandargli addosso Hulk ... > pensò.

Skrull Steve ruggì, il suo viso si deformò, sollevò un pezzo di pavimento e lo lanciò contro la Romanoff.

Rogers la parò con il proprio scudo.

Tony si frappose tra lui e gli altri Avengers.

"Ehi! Ti amo da diventare matto, ma sai che non lascerò tu gli faccia del male".

"Non può dirti una cosa come quella!" disse Skull Steve, cercando di riprendere un'espressione umana.

Thor si rigirò il martello tra le mani.

< Perché il tradimento mi perseguita? > pensò.

Tony prese un respiro, tolse l'elmo dell'armatura.

"Okay, cavaliere alieno. Cosa volete da noi, e perché non dovrei chiamare Hulk?".

Skrull Steve lo guardò.

"La regina mi ha mentito, tu non sei un alieno.

Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, voleva dissipare le mie resistenze" sussurrò.

Thor guardò Clint, aveva l'espressione dubbiosa come la sua.

Tony sentì le gambe tremare.

"Non lo sono?" chiese.

Natasha fece capolino da dietro lo scudo.

"Quindi volevi fare resistenza?".

"Se lo fossi non riusciresti a importi...

Controlleranno tutti quelli che usciranno dalle uova future come hanno fatto con i precedenti" esalò lo Skrull.

< Non sta mentendo > capì Steve.

Tony cadde in ginocchio con il fiato corto. Natasha lo raggiunse di corsa, lo sollevò e lo trascinò dietro lo scudo. Natasha guardò l'alieno.

"Quindi vorresti opporti? Per Tony?".

Skrull Steve sentì un impeto furioso scuoterlo e raggiunse il muro con un pugno, ansimando.

"E'... nella... mia... testa...".

Tony ghignò, si sfilò il casco e lo mise in testa allo Skrull.

"Cap? Ricordi il telecomando?".

Steve lo estrasse lentamente dalla tasca.

"N-non fare cose... pericolose" sussurrò.

< Anche se non ha lo sguardo di uno che vuole resettarsi la testa >.

Tony negò, prese il telecomando e guardò lo Skrull.

"Ti fidi di me?" chiese.

 


End file.
